Paradox
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku travels back in time by accident and gets stuck between love-struck princes and normal peasants. She tries to find her way back to her own time again, but can she really leave everything behind if she gets too attached to one of the men?
1. Stargazing

**Ugh... well, I plan to write a new LenxMiku story and update my other stories soon, but I am so busy now. w I will update really much this weekend since I've got no school on next Monday and Tuesday! **

* * *

Miku sighed as her fingers lingered on her phone. Was she going to make the call or not? She picked up the phone, dialed a number and then waited for a response.

"Hello?" the male voice answered.

"Hello, father." Miku said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"What is it Miku?"

"Well you see… I can't come today." Miku said, looking down on the ground.

"I… I see." she could obviously tell that he was disappointed.

"I am sorry father… do you have time tomorrow?"

"No I've got an important meeting tomorrow evening and then I have a business trip for a month."

"I see… well, how about after your trip?" Miku tried to sound hopeful.

"Yes, that will be good." her father said and Miku hung up. She felt so sad for not being able to meet with her father and Mikuo tonight. They were supposed to have a family meeting tonight, since their father was always so busy with his job and almost never came home. Her mother had died when she gave birth to Mikuo and he always blamed himself for it.

However, tonight she had something important to do. She was very interested by history and astronomy. Tonight was a specific night – the night when the stars of the seven sins would align and that was surely a sight. She didn't want to miss out this opportunity to watch it and write an article, but she felt so bad for ruining their family relationship. Mikuo would get mad at her when she got home. She gathered her stargazing equipment and then went outside. It was already dark outside so she had little time before the sight would occur.

There was another thing that made her decide to do this… she had found a letter addressed to her in her locker today in school. She didn't know who it was but that person wanted to meet her where she usually go and watch the stars.

She ran up the hill and turned left into a forest. How did that person know that place? It was her secret. She arrived at a meadow, ran right into the forest again and then came to the end of the hill where she had a beautiful sight over the whole city. The boy who was standing there… it was… who was it? He had a hood, so she couldn't really tell. She made her way to him.

"Hello?" Miku said, looking up at the sky. The stars were just a tiny bit from each other.

"Miku!" the boy turned around and Miku saw his face. She gasped.

"M-mikuo? Why aren't you with father?" she practically yelled.

"I came here to meet you. Father said that it was no idea for just us two to meet only, anyway."

"I thought that you would be mad if I didn't come… and then you are the second reason why I didn't come!" Miku stared at Mikuo who was smiling.

"Sister, it's something important." he assured. "This may sound strange but…"

"But?" Miku didn't like that word. It always meant something bad.

"I love you. I-it just came to me recently. We live alone and… you always care for me and…" he said, walking to her.

"That is what siblings should do. Care for each other." Miku stiffened as Mikuo had 'that' look on his face. "Oh no, you don't…"

"Oh yes." Mikuo smiled. "I know what I am feeling."

Miku didn't bother to answer. She immediately ran back to the forest, not caring what direction she was running towards. Tears fell as Mikuo's voice called for her from behind. Her own brother? Why? She kept running and found herself completely lost in the forest. It was completely dark and the stars were only seconds from aligning. Miku walked slower and found a really strange stone in the middle of the forest. It was glowing really strangely and she could see everything around it even if it was really dark.

She looked up again and the stars aligned. They glowed with a superior light and she quickly found her special mini telescope in her bag.. However, something other caught her attention. The stone was glowing far more than the stars and she was glowing too, which made her scared. She could see some letters inscribed on the stone, but before she could read them she suddenly felt as if something suddenly took a hold of her from behind. It felt as if she was falling. She couldn't tell what was happening.

The next second, she saw everything clearly again. A street full of walking people… below her? She was falling! People saw her as she screamed and she fell onto a woman.

"Ow… I-I am sorry!" Miku said as the woman yelped in pain.

"Where did you come from?" she cried, pointing to her clothes.

"What?" Miku stared down at herself. There was nothing wrong with her – just her school uniform. Oh… what… the hell. She stared at the woman who was wearing some kind of silk attire.

"You fell from the sky?" a man asked.

"Eh... what? That can't be possible! Anyone got a phone that I can lend?" The people stared at her as if she was a ghost.

"Phone? What is that?" the woman asked. "Something that you can wear?"

Miku realized something in that instant. She was not in her normal world… she had traveled back in time! No… that can't be possible… and how did this happen? A horse carriage came from the other side of the street and people stepped to the side. It made a stop when it arrived where Miku was sitting on the street. Someone stepped out of the carriage – it was a blue-haired man. He was wearing really elegant clothes. The people around them all bowed and said something about a prince.

"My my… what do we have here?" The man eyed Miku suspiciously, looking mostly at her strange sailor fuku.

"Who are you, sitting in the middle of the street, blocking the great prince Kaito Shion's passage?" a red-haired man jumped out of the carriage.

"W-what? Is this supposed to be a prank?" Miku stuttered, covering her legs that the blue-head was looking at. Had they never seen a skirt or were they just perverted?

"Prank?" a cold voice said. Miku saw something purple in the carriage. "Bow down to our prince. Who do you think that you are?"

"Now now…" the blue-head said. "No need to be like that."

Miku ignored them and stood up. She tried to sneak away, but everyone's focus was on her. Some guards came from behind and blocked her escape route.

"May I have your name, young lady?" the blue-haired man smiled and walked to her. Now where has she been in this situation before…? Oh yeah, when her brother confessed his love to her. She let out a small pathetic cry.

"M-miku." she replied. "C-can I go now?"

"No." he bluntly said. "My name is Kaito Shion, the fourth prince in this country. These are my brothers, Akaito and Taito."

"Nice to meet you, but I've got something to—"

"Miku, who are you and why are you here? Your clothes seem very… special." he smirked.

"Creep." she whispered to herself and then faked a smile. "Eh, I am from…"

"Interesting." he interrupted. You seem like a very mysterious lady. Would you like to come to the Emperor's palace? I'd love to have you there." Kaito said.  
"No thank you very much. I don't think that…" The people gasped. She said no to an invitation to the palace?

Before Miku could do anything, Kaito made a small gesture with his hands. Akaito went back into the carriage and Kaito told the man who owned the horse to get down. He climbed up onto the horse's back and then, the guards moved. Miku was at first relieved that they were withdrawing, but suddenly, she felt the cold steel of armor against her skin. A guard lifted her and quickly put her in the carriage while she tried to hit him. The next sight was terrifying.

Akaito was glaring at her and… that creepy purple-haired man in the corner was smiling at her like some kind of devil. He didn't really look that different from the devil… no he must be it. How did she get into this situation? The carriage began moving and Miku quickly glanced on the door. But of course that red-head had to see that. He blocked the door with his hands and then smirked mischievously. What the heck was happening?

"I-I demand that you let me go now." Miku stuttered, pointing to the door.  
"Why? Our brother invited you to the palace. It's a great honor." Akaito said.

"I don't want to." Miku impatiently said, her fingers lingering on an object. Yes… she still had her handbag! She quietly opened it and found her telescope.

"Don't move! If you do, I will shoot you with this Ultra Flare Sun Ray Gun!" Miku yelled making Akaito jump.  
"W-what is that?" he gulped. It certainly looked frightening. Taito didn't move an eyebrow.

"W-what? Not afraid?" Miku said, pointing the telescope to Taito. She quickly found her switchblade knife that she used for emergency situations. "Ha! This is a blade that can extend to any length! The super knife!"

"Aah! Don't kill me with that you woman if the devil!" Akaito cried. Taito smiled and picked up something too.

"Show me your power then." he slowly said, pointing an ice pick to Miku. She tried to hold the bluff, but when the switchblade knife couldn't extend anymore, she surrendered. Taito smiled in victory and Akaito glared daggers at Miku.

"A bluff? How dare you trick me!" Akaito grabbed Miku's tie. She cried in pain as the carriage suddenly stopped and Akaito dropped her onto the floor.

Taito was the first to jump outside, followed by Akaito. Miku shook her head and peeked outside only to find the creepy prince waiting for her. She quietly got out and he didn't notice her. What a carefree person! She quickly sneaked behind the carriage and then ran to the nearest street and disappeared in the massive crowd.

* * *

**It's so hard for me to like any other pairing, but the idea for this story is that I will let every boy have some kind of interaction with her. And then I guess I will kind of let you reviewers decide on which boy you want to see mostly in the story. The final pairing will be decided later though. :3**

**See you!**


	2. The Tailors

**Time to activate the writing Anton!**

* * *

Miku was completely lost in the crowd of people. She wanted to get back to her own time now. That was when a thought struck her. She quickly got her phone from the bag (In a little more discrete place) and tried to call Mikuo. It must work! Several beeps were heard and then, the phone suddenly vanished in her hands. The seconds after that, her bag was gone and she screamed as the tie of her school uniform did the same.

"It must be because they shouldn't exist in this time!" she thought out loud as she tried to find some extra clothes before her whole uniform would disappear. Another problem arose as she discovered that the currency wasn't even the same.

In despair, she ran to the nearest forest she could find and covered her body with leaves and flowers. Her miniskirt vanished just as she was done. She wished that she would find her home soon. Maybe if she found that stone…? Her stomach growled – she hadn't eaten for quite a few hours now. She walked, walked and walked until she finally snapped up the scent of food nearby. The source of the scent was a small shop on the street. People stared at her as she walked onto the street with her primitive clothes. She saw a boy with bubblegum-colored hair and crystal blue eyes. He seemed pretty bored.

"Hello?" Miku said, trying to get his attention. "Why aren't there any customers here? Your clothes are so beautiful."

"I don't know." he bluntly said.

"I-I am a little hungry…" Miku blushed. "C-can I work here? I promise you that I can help you sell more clothes than ever!"

"I don't know… I mean, we are pretty poor so…" the boy said. Miku's eyes convinced him. "Okay then."

"Thank you!" Miku said and followed him into the shop. A beautiful woman with the same hair color as the boy sat at the table, sewing.

"Luki! Who is that?" the woman asked.

"Eh… sister. This is a girl that wants to work here. She says that she can help us sell so much more!" Luki explained.

"Luki, we cannot afford…" his sister said, but Miku quickly interrupted.

"It's okay! I only need some food, otherwise I can work free. How about I show you now already?"  
"Show us what?" the woman asked.

"Business tricks!" Miku happily explained, running outside.

Luki and his sister, Luka decided to see if Miku actually told them the truth. And the sight they saw was… strange. Miku was wearing the clothes instead of selling them, walking around on the street, yelling things about discounts and limited offers. They both watched in joy as the people rushed to the stand to buy the clothes. Luka followed her example and grabbed some clothes to wear and show the people.

After all of the clothes were sold out, Luka and Luki thanked Miku thousands of times and offered her to eat dinner with them. They talked a lot and introduced themselves.

"I am Megurine Luka, daughter of a tailor. This is my brother Luki. Our parents died when we were young, so we run this shop by our self." Luka explained while reaching out for the tuna.

"I am Hatsune Miku." Miku seemed to think before saying anything else. "I came from a faraway place… and… that's about it."

"What? Faraway place? Specify please?" Luki said, chewing on some rice.

"Well… it's so far away from here, so you probably don't know anyway." Miku replied, taking some leek rings from the tuna.

"You seem like a nice girl, Miku. How come that you were walking in… leaves without food?" Luka asked.

"Well… I lost my clothes when I was outside earlier." Miku explained. At least it wasn't a lie.

"Strange… did someone attack you?" Luki asked.

"Well… sort of…" Miku nervously answered.

The Megurine siblings seemed to understand that Miku didn't want to talk about this more, so they kept quiet and ate in peace. Miku was pondering about what to do – she couldn't stay here forever.

"So… can I work here?" Miku asked.

"Of course! You're such a business-woman, Miku!" Luka happily exclaimed, taking the last bit of the tuna.

* * *

Mikuo frowned. He had searched the whole forest and still couldn't find Miku.

"1 missed call."

He checked who it was from and indeed, it was Miku. Quickly, he called her back, but got a surprising answer.

"The phone number does not exist."

This made him furious. Of course it exists if she just used that number to call him! It's not like she could disappear just like that! He must find her – he finally admitted his love for her. And that meant that she was his.

He searched for another hour and then stumbled across a strange stone that was shining in the faint light of the stars that were still aligned. They were slowly gliding away from each other and Mikuo felt completely lost. Suddenly, the stone flashed and in just one second, Mikuo had vanished just like his sister. It felt like falling through an endless pit of strange sounds and illusions. He finally felt the soft grass under him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Next chapter will have more Miku and less Mikuo. xD**


	3. The Thief

**Sorry for not updating for a while. ;w; Again, please check my profile to see my progress/status if you are wondering when I will be able to update.**

Miku couldn't really sleep that night. The Megurine siblings were happy and slept deeply, but Miku had a lot of things on her mind. That stone… what a strange stone. She would never have thought that a stone could do something like that. But, if that stone existed in her time, then shouldn't it exist now? What year was it now?

She looked up in the ceiling and got a sudden urge to sing. But she didn't have her phone to look up instrumentals on! Sighing, she walked outside in the dark night. The moon was really round this night. Something inside her mind suddenly told her to run, but she didn't understand why she got that feeling. Far away, Miku could hear… screams.

Her mind worked hard to understand what was happening. She trembled with fear without understanding why, but she didn't want to return to the house. Not yet. A history book came up in her mind. Some incident involving a thief… she tried to remember the name of the incident. If she figured that out, she would be able to tell which time period she was in! The screams seemed nearer now.

"The Utatane incident" slowly came to Miku's mind. Involving a thief who stole from everyone. Even the poor. Everyone in class thought that he was cruel, but the teacher told them that he had a motive. But she didn't remember what. Another notable thing with this incident was that people died too. Miku didn't like it at all. While she got colder as she stood in the dark and trembled, she tried to calculate what time period she was in. It was certainly before Jesus came to the world. If he even had existed.

A strong wind blew towards the tailor shop and Miku hugged herself to keep her body warm. She decided to go inside and calculate instead. However, something was bugging her. She knew that she had forgotten something important about this "Utatane incident", but she forgot what. Certainly, the "Utatane incident" must refer to one incident that happened, she thought. Not just the robbing in general. But what?

Someone screamed again. This time, she could swear that it was only a few hundred meters away. Her mind was still working like mad, trying to remember that part that she had forgotten. A strong wind blew towards her again.

"N-no…" Miku whispered as she realized it. The Utatane incident… when the famous thief Utatane Piko had killed several persons that were awake at midnight when he was out, stealing things as usual. But she couldn't remember his motive at all.

Another scream, but this time it was cut off. Miku looked down on the beautiful silk dress that she was wearing. The Megurines had made this for her. But it wasn't exactly good to run in. And she did not want it to become bloody. She braced herself for the worst. He would probably come now. Even if she was a girl, she should be able to protect this shop. The Megurines were still sleeping after all.

A quite small boy appeared at the end of the road. Miku couldn't tell if he was moving or not, but he swiftly neared the shop. It certainly looked like he was just standing still and then appearing on another place. She tried to recall what was written in the history book.

Yes! That was it! Utatane Piko was afraid of ghosts! Miku quickly loosened her ribbons, making her teal hair fall down. She cleared her throat and turned her back to him. He saw her.

"You! You there!" he shouted.

"M-me?" Miku said with a tired voice, quickly blinking a few times to make her eyes red.

"Prepare yourse—" he screamed, but Miku cut him off.  
"Die? I've already died. My sir, won't you allow me to gain even some peace after my death…?" Miku turned around and grimaced. "Ufufufufufu…"

Piko stopped and looked frightened. The bloody knife he was holding fell to the ground as he saw the "ghost" Miku. Miku tried her best to not laugh at his face (She wasn't really frightened since she came from the future), but it was too hard.

"You…" he said in a more gentle tone. "You're beautiful…"

"What?" Miku said, looking confused. She glared at him for a few moments before she let out a groan.

"That damn history book!" she muttered as she clutched her own hair.

She began to recall most of the text written in the book. He wasn't scared of ghosts – he became scared of ghosts. Not that she knew why he became scared of ghosts later, but she didn't care at all. He called her beautiful? This man, he was certainly strange. She even made herself look _frightening_, not _beautiful! _Though, she did become a little happy.

"Miku!" Luki shouted from behind. Miku turned around and saw Luki storming out of the building.

Miku's heart beat faster. She could sense the danger. The Utatane Incident. "A young person was wounded outside of a tailor shop". The text almost stormed into her mind. "A young girl was abducted by the thief." Miku turned around and faced Luki. "Several persons were murdered as the thief made his escape. A fire was spread in the center of the town."

Miku quickly puzzled the text in her mind. The young person must refer to Luki and the young girl Luka. She had to change history. Piko was still standing still. Luki stopped in front of Miku and then protectively walked in front of her.

"Utatane." Luki said with a hateful glare. "You better stop your thoughtless killing now!"

"Thoughtless you say?" Piko let out a growl as he stormed against Luki.

Luki's eyes widened as the small knife Piko was holding came closer to his chest. Miku reacted quickly and pushed Luki to the ground – the knife slicing her back. They both fell to the cold ground.

Luka came running out of the tailor shop, shocked by the scene. Miku tried to call out for her to run back, but the pain from the newly made wound made her moan in pain instead. Luki wasn't wounded, but the sudden fall made him feel dizzy.

"Luki! Miku! Are you okay?" she asked, running towards them.

"L-luka! Don't come! He will—" Miku shouted, but Piko suddenly grabbed her, his eyes filled with panic. "H-hey, what are you doing!"

"Y-you're wounded." he said with a low voice, lifting her up in his arms.

"Put her down!" Luki demanded, throwing a stone at the thief. Piko dodged the stone nimbly.

"I'll tend to your wounds…" Piko whispered, beginning to run away at a fast pace. Miku frowned, wondering why Piko didn't _kill _her. At least she had saved both Luka and Luki from the fate written in her History book.

"Aren't you a murderer?!" Miku yelled between her moans of pain. The blood began to stain her beautiful dress.

"You're beautiful." he said.

"Don't change the subject!"

Miku began to sob. Maybe he was going to kill her slowly! Yes, that was it! He was a sadistic murdered-thief that was both cruel and heartless. He murders people as if they are trees being cut down. He even steals from the poor! She was called beautiful by him and then he would rip her apart, bit for bit while laughing like a maniac. Miku shuddered at the thought, her back aching.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY!" Miku yelled. "Please, let me die without any pain!"

"Die? Does your back hurt that much? I'm sorry…" Piko said, putting Miku down onto the wooden floor.

She looked at him with tearful eyes and then at her surroundings. It seemed like it was a small, simple lodge with a table, two seats and a fireplace. No windows. When did they arrive? She had been in deep thought when he ran with her.

Why was he so… caring? Maybe he was actually caring for her? No, he was a cold-blooded murderer. Miku wished that she could just return to her own time and call the police.

Piko threw some more wood into the fire, making it comfortable in the room. Miku couldn't be sure if this was the person who had murdered a lot of people earlier. He seemed so peaceful now.

"Eh… are you possessed by an evil spirit that turns you into a psychopathic person every night?" Miku asked, still a little afraid.

And then, he did what she did not expect him to do at all. He laughed, not like a maniac, but open-heartedly.


End file.
